inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Spiral Draw
Spiral Draw (スパイラルドロー, Supairaru Dorō) is a defense hissatsu technique. Users Inazuma Eleven GO= *'Matsukaze Tenma' *'Asou Kurehito' *'Matsuno Kuusuke' *'Demonio Strada' *'Sasuke' *'Akutsu Kiyoshi' *'Mienai Kouta' *'Oujika Kaku' *'Machi Shiiya' *'Okano Shunpei' *'Yuge Noboru' *'Oomi Kunihiro' *'Murasaki Yoshihiko' *'Koiura Hajime' *'Asaga Nobuhiko' *'Border' *'Shiiho' *'Hoshino Ryuuhei' *'Techno' *'Takada' *'Stripe' *'Sourin' *'Howling' *'Batsu' *'Chouko' *'Nakazaki' *'Akai Tonbo' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Masura' *'Peko' *'Matsuno Kuusuke' *'Techno' *'Demonio Strada' *'Heibayou no Ni' *'Heibayou no Shichi' *'Chai' *'Shirowashi' *'Hoshino Ryuuhei' *'Takada' *'Machi Shiiya' *'Asou Kurehito' *'Oomi Kunihiro' *'Murasaki Yoshihiko' *'Koiura Hajime' *'Akai Tonbo' *'Okano Shunpei' *'Sourin' *'Asaga Nobuhiko' *'Harinezumi' *'Kurione Yuki' *'Akarin' *'Matsuishi Rintarou' *'Yuge Noboru' *'Oujika Kaku' *'Hawk' *'Crowther' *'Batsu' *'Imoto' *'Ashiga' *'Canterbury' *'Chouko' *'Nakazaki' *'Border' *'Mienai Kouta' *'Tida' *'Menuki' *'Sakuranbo' *'Rekkuu' *'Shiiho' *'Stripe' *'Nisumi' *'Batsu' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Masura' *'Asou Kurehito' *'Matsukaze Tenma' (Child Form) *'Kurione Yuki' *'Minaho Sakyou' *'Takada' *'Canterbury' *'Shiiho' *'Demonio Strada' *'Chouko' *'Okano Shunpei' *'Peko' *'Oujika Kaku' *'Asaga Nobuhiko' *'Oomi Kunihiro' *'Koiura Hajime' *'Murasaki Yoshihiko' *'Matsuno Kuusuke' *'Matsuishi Rintarou' *'Guppy' *'Hoshino Ryuuhei' *'Machi Shiiya' *'Ayukawa Shun' *'Heibayou no Ni' *'Heibayou no Shichi' *'Iiwatto' *'Imoto' *'Chai' *'Odoriko' *'Tida' *'Batsu' *'Crowther' *'Nakazaki' *'Silica' *'Ashiga' *'Sourin' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Matsukaze Tenma' Info During practice, Tenma tried to use this hissatsu in episode 19 to get the ball from Tsurugi, but he failed. It officially appeared in episode 20 and was used against Kaiou. It was used again in episode 23 in order to take the ball from the cyclone. It was seen again in episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. It has a similarity with Kogure's Senpuujin, the only difference is that Tenma doesn't spin himself upside down, instead the wind itself spins. Usage The user goes in front of the opponent, then a small whirlwind forms. The whirlwind becomes stronger after it gets closer to the opponent. After that the user takes the ball from the opponent by sending the opponent flying away by leaving the opponent in the small whirlwind, then after the whirlwind disappears, the ball is already in the position of the user. Gallery SidewinderSpiralDrawTCG.jpg|Sidewinder and Spiral Draw in the TCG. Spiral Draw artwork.jpg|Spiral Draw artwork. Spiral Draw S Galaxy game.JPG|Spiral Draw S in the Galaxy game. Spiral Draw in manga (Taiwanese).png|Spiral Draw in the manga (Taiwanese). Slideshow Anime Spiral Draw GO 23 HQ 1.PNG Spiral Draw GO 23 HQ 2.PNG Spiral Draw GO 23 HQ 3.PNG Spiral Draw GO 23 HQ 4.PNG Spiral Draw GO 23 HQ 6.PNG Spiral Draw GO 23 HQ 7.PNG Spiral Draw GO 23 HQ 8.PNG Spiral Draw GO 23 HQ 9.PNG Spiral Draw GO 23 HQ 10.PNG Spiral Draw GO 23 HQ 11.PNG Video Anime GO Game Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Trivia *In the match against Gassan Kunimitsu, Spiral Draw was able to break through a tornado, probably because it has the same function with the tornado. *In the games when the whirlwind goes towards the opponent, it becomes a strip of wind before forming around the opponent but in the wii and anime versions the entire whirlwind slams into them. Category:Wind Hissatsu